My Life as a Teenage Superhero
by KitsuneGirl1994
Summary: Hey everyone, I'm back with another new story, and I hope you enjoy it! The Young Justice team are more than just heroes; they're also teenagers that deal with homework, exams, dating, holidays, and etc. The story mainly focuses on Artemis, Zatanna, and Robin, but the rest of the team is included. Sorry, the story is better than the summary.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination… ****J**

**(A.N: Spitfire never happened, Roy's not a clone, and there's no invasion.)**

Chapter 1: Back to School

Gotham Academy - 7:30 am - August 19, 2013

"This stinks! We all had to transfer here from our old schools to go to this snobbish prep one! And we have to wear these stupid uniforms.", Wally whined, adjusting his tie for the hundred time. "Man, I was captain of my high school's football team, and Megan (M'gann) was the cheerleading captain.", griped Connor, who was holding M'gann's hand as she tried to comfort him.

Robin shook his head and smirked, "What are you guys complaining about? I've been going to this school since I was in fifth grade, and this is 'Mis second year here. If anything, we should be the ones doing the whining." Wally looked at his friend sheepishly, "Sorry, Dick. But seriously man, how did you two wear these monkey suits for so long?"

Robin and Artemis both just shrugged their shoulders, and led the group to go collect their schedules. The whole Young Justice team, including Zatanna, Raquel, and surprisingly Tula, were now attending the prestigious Gotham Academy (grades Pre-k to 12th) due to their high Academic scores, and Athletic skills. The Justice League wanted the next generation of heroes to have the best education possible, so none of the teens had any say in the matter, especially after Bats threatened them with his signature glare.

Rob decided to change the topic, "So what extracurricular are you guys going to join? I'm in Matheletes and soccer, and Arty's in archery, gymnastics, soccer, and mixed martial arts. She even subs in for the Matheletes team when we're shorthanded.", he finished, looking at his blonde haired friend with pride.

Shocked, Wally gasped, "Hold up! Artemis is doing all that?!"

"Yeah, Wally, I am. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'm gonna stick to the easy stuff.", Artemis replied as they neared the office. "I didn't mean that in a bad way, Arty!", Wally quickly apologized, but she just shook her head and waved it off. "It's alright, Wall-man.", then looking at everyone, "Have you guys decided?"

"I wanna see if the mixed martial arts class, and the soccer team are for me!", Raquel grinned in excitement.

"I'll try out for football and wrestling, I guess, and maybe the Spanish club." (Connor)

"I would like to try the swim team, and the chess club." (Kaldur)

"Cheerleading, cooking, and the Spanish club for me!" (M'gann)

"I'm going for gymnastics, and the swim team! They sound fun!" (Tula)

"I guess the track team, and the basketball team sound cool." (Wally)

"And I'm gonna do mixed martial arts, the magic club, and cooking." (Zatanna)

Artemis grinned at everyone's choices since they all reflected their powers or abilities, and their personalities, "Okay then.", she replied, walking into the office with everyone behind her.

Once everyone had their schedules, the team gathered in the courtyard while they waited for the first bell at 8:00 am sharp. "Alright, I have AP Calculus, AP Physics, AP Literature, Lunch, Spanish III, Gym, AP World History, and Computer Engineering as my last class, followed by extracurricular after school." Robin spoke, glancing at his schedule, "What about you guys?"

Artemis replied, "AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, AP Lit, Lunch, French III, Gym, AP World History, and Criminal Justice."

"AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, AP Literature, Lunch, Spanish III, Gym, AP World History, and Medical Procedures/Terminology.", Zatanna read out, and giggled with excitement when she realized that she had most of her classes with her secret crush and one of her best friends. Robin noticed her gleeful face, and smiled mischievously, "Why are you so excited, Zee? Hmm, could it be that you -", he was cut off by the death glare that Zatanna gave him, but he just laughed like the little troll that he was, and waved off the threat.

Artemis gave Rob a Gibbs smack to the back of the head, "Leave Zee alone, Bird-boy. Let's just try to get through the first day in one piece." Just then the first period warning bell sounded, and the teens quickly said goodbye to each other as they headed for their first period classes.

**(A.N: I forgot to mention that Wally, 16, Robin, 14, Artemis, 16, Zatanna, 15, and Raquel, 16, are all Juniors. Kaldur, 17, M'gann, 17, Connor, 17, and Tula, 17, are all Seniors. The team also knows Robin's identity and past.)**

The morning passed by slowly, but now it was finally time for lunch. All of the Young Justice teamsat at a table to themselves, in addition to Robin and Artemis' friend Barbara, also known as Batgirl, who the others found was great company.

Wally groaned in frustration, eating his sixth cheeseburger and munching on his fries hurriedly, "What kind of teachers give homework on the first day! I'm not gonna have time to play my PS3 or watch that new Rizzoli & Isles episode online tonight. I need my weekly fill of Rizzisles or I will go crazy!" Zatanna laughed, "What do you expect, Wally? We're all taking AP classes, so they're gonna be challenging. Besides, the can't be that bad. I'm finished with the homework assignments for my first three classes already." "WHAT?", he stared at her in shock. This earned a smirk from Rob, "That's not all, Wally. Arty and I already finished the homework and assignments for the entire school year."

"That's so not fair! When did you even have time?!", Wally was confused, and slightly jealous. "Blame it on our mom and dad, Wall-man. Ever since they got married, they've pushed me and Richie Rich even harder in our academics and athletics. It was their idea to have us complete all of our work ahead of time during the summer so we would have more time for both our day and nighttime extracurricular.", Artemis explained, finishing up her lunch. Wally pouted and mumbled under his breath, "Lucky."

Zatanna smirked and pointed out, "Why do you think Mr. Bruins didn't say anything to Dick when he was playing his PSP in the middle of AP Lit, or Ms. Yamato when Artemis when she was taking a nap during first period. Their teachers are already aware of their progress, but the rest of the student body is not, so to keep up appearances they still show up for class."

The bell sounded for the next period, and Wally almost broke down in tears.

The teens walked out of the Zeta Beam Transporter (ZBT) tired and disheveled, save for Robin, Artemis, and Barbara, who were used to the academy's rigorous hours and classes.

Batman appeared, taking in their appearances, "Okay kids, I know you're tired, but you can rest when you get your homework done if you haven't finished it at school.", earning groans from the group, but they stopped when Bats glared, and scattered, save for two of them. Bruce looked at his son and daughter, "I want you two to go to the training room, and practice till I come and get you.", then noticing the looks his kids were giving him, he sighed, "Your two special lady friends are welcome to join you, if you guys want." This earned hidden smiles from Rob and Arty, and they gave their father a hug.

Thanks dad!", Robin yelled, running to catch up with Babs so they could head over to the training room together. Artemis laughed at her little brother's excitement, and turned back to the man who had been more of a father to her and her older sister, than Sportsmaster ever was. "Thank you, daddy.", Artemis smiled, causing the dark knight's eyes to soften, and he gave her a warm, small one back, ruffling her hair. She laughed, and walked off to find Zee, so that they could meet up with Dickie-bird and Babs at the entrance to the training room.

Bruce smiled once more, despite being in costume, and turned around to address Green Arrow, who had been standing by the door, "Did you need something?"

Oliver shook his head, "Kind of. And I wanted to hear about my niece and nephew's first day, but it seems you've sent them off to train with their two little "girlfriends". Like chips off the old block. Anyway, have you heard from Roy and Jade? I couldn't get a hold of either one."

Bruce nodded, "Jade told me that she and Roy are already prepping for future exams and assignments, while also balancing part time jobs, so they're going to be busy for a while. It's to be expected of two ivy league university students. Harvard was a good choice for both of them."

"Well, okay then, that's all I needed to ask. I'm trying to stay out of mother hen mode with Roy.", Oliver spoke, turning to leave, "Thanks Bats."

"Hey, Zee, what are you planning on doing after high school?", Artemis asked her best friend from her spot on the mat in the training room. Zatanna looked up from her book she was reading, and glanced at Artemis, "I was thinking about enrolling in one of the elite culinary schools, and have a ZBT installed at my residence so I can visit and continue with missions. Ever since I was a little girl, I've wanted to be a top chef with my own chain of international restaurants."

"That sounds like fun. I, for one, know that you're a wizard in the kitchen, so you're definitely going to be an amazing chef.", Artemis grinned sitting up. Zatanna blushed, "Thanks, 'Mis."

She smirked, "Just being honest, babe.", and stood up with a bo staff in hand, while Zatanna sat frozen with a red face. Robin, who was laying on the mat, stood up as well with his bo staff, and threw the same mischievous grin at Zatanna as he and Artemis stood in their fighting stances.

Barbara, who was sitting by Zatanna along one of the walls, cheered, "Go get her, Rob! Zatanna! Pay attention to your archer girl." Zee raised an eyebrow, and put away her book to watch the match, admiring the view. Artemis, currently exchanging playful banter with her baby brother, was wearing a black sports bra, and form fitting sweats, showing off her jungle cat build. Her tanned arms and legs rippled with lean, toned muscle, and her torso was sculpted with a feminine six-pack, causing Zatanna to mentally drool as she imagined those strong arms wrapping around her and the owner giving her a heart-stopping kiss, making Zee nothing more than a puddle of goo.

Barbara noticed that Zatanna had zoned out, and smirked, " Girl, you got it bad.", causing Zee to snap back to reality and she felt her face heat up, "Hush up, Babs! 'Mis might hear you!" Laughing, Barbara smiled, "Zee, you need to tell her how you feel before someone else does! You know your girl is drop dead sexy, but so does the rest of the world. Artemis has been getting offers from both male and female suitors, so I suggest you get your ass in gear."

Zatanna sighed, and looked back at the match as her secret love sparred with beauty and grace. Babs then asked, "So, I'm curious to know what caused you to fall in love with her, and when did you first know?"

Thinking back, Zatanna smiled, "Well it started off as a simple crush, you know. I mean, when she first introduced herself when I came to Mt. Justice with my dad, her husky voice, and mysterious dark grey eyes demanded my attention. And when I took the time to really look at her, I think my heart stopped for a moment as I took in her delicious, light bronze skin, sun kissed blonde locks, exotic Asian features, luscious, full lips, and an amazing physique. In my mind I'm thinking, 'Oh my gosh, she's so hot!', but I didn't want to make a fool of myself by drooling all over her, so I just decided to just be me, and introduced myself. Of course then I almost melted when she gave me that sexy smirk of hers. I still think she did that on purpose, smiling when I blushed. From that day on we slowly became friends, and I got to know the real Artemis that hardly anyone except those really close to her see. 'Mis may come off as anti-social, snaky, sarcastic, and ill-tempered, but that's just a defense mechanism that she puts on to hide the real her. She's actually sweet, caring, goofy, hardworking, an amazing cook, and super intelligent. I think the whole thing with her biological father has her timid against opening up to people. Believe it or not, Arty's actually a pretty shy person around unfamiliar people. It took the Halloween incident a month after we met before she even started opening up to me, and now she's my best friend. I guess you can say that I've always been in love with her.", she finished, just as Artemis and Robin walked up to them, worn out and bruised from their spar. They both had big grins on their faces, looking at their favorite girls.

"Hey Babs, are you finished gossiping with Zee yet?", Robin asked, accepting the bottle of water that his girlfriend handed him. She laughed, "Yes we're done, right Zee?"

Zatanna, who was currently laughing at something Artemis was whispering in her ear, just waved at her friend and then whispered something back to Arty, that caused the blonde to blush beet red. Barbara rolled her eyes playfully at the two "love birds" who seemed to be completely oblivious to anything around them.


End file.
